Hidden Guardian
by moonkad
Summary: A secret is uncovered................but how dangerous can that be?


I am in a very serious mood to-day, so I have decided to just do a fic in which a secret is revealed...............but me not be telling you the secret!!!  
  
HOWEVER, IF you can figure out THIS CODE *Acaabaead iai b he eaahb h aiage* THAT CODE then you can get the secret beforehand. SO, if you want to read the fic until you get to the secret, or if you want to stay here all day trying to figure it out (MUAHAHAHAHAHA) then the choice is yours.   
  
Oh, and by the way, I still will put touches of humor, it is my STYLE. This can't be purely serious. That's too scary.  
  
HIDDEN GUARDIAN   
~by moonka_d  
  
Chap. 1: Beginning  
Darunia sat in his chair at the meeting, playing with a yo-yo. Nabooru nudged him slightly. "Hey Darunia," she whispered. "She asked you."  
He sat up immediately, to a fit of giggles from Saria, a stern look from Zelda, and a large smile on the faces of the other sages. "It looks like our Fire sage is finally looking. Now just 10 more tries to get him to hear!" said Zelda seriously.   
"I-I-I wasn't paying attention," confessed Darunia, "But I assure you, as Fire sage and as Cheif Goron, I WILL pay attention now."  
"Very well," said Zelda, as she continued the sage meeting, "Mr. Darunia, we have reports of the misuse of fire in Hyrule."   
"Such as?"  
"Burning at the stake. I believe that a simple beheading can replace that. And Ms. Saria," Zelda turned on the young Kokiri, who was still in a fit of giggles, "I would think that the chopping of trees for these stakes would concern you as well."  
"Sorry," Saria apoligized.  
"Apology accepted. Now, Darunia, what do you plan to do?"  
"Um, go stop them?"  
"Well, that was expected. How?"  
"How about I go pick them up and pin them against the wall and threaten them?"  
"I will not tolerate such cruelty to the Hylians! Shame on you!" shouted a furious looking Zelda.  
"Just kid- huh?" Darunia's apology was cut short by a strange light coming through the window. Namely, a little winged ball of light.  
"Navi?" asked Saria.  
Navi was out of breath to fly to Hyrule castle alone, and soon collapsed on the table. "I," she panted,"I need.....some....water....tell you annou.....nouncement....please...."  
Impa sat up to fetch a glass. She returned a few minutes later with a cup filled to the brim. "Here," she said gently.   
Navi drank up the glass quite quickly, considering her size. She soon relaxed for a little while, catching her breath and she looked almost ready to tell a story. The sages watched her patiently. "Well, what is it?" Impa finally blurted out.  
Navi looked irritated, but sat up and took a deep breath. "It happened when a few of the un-partnered fairies and I decided to take a moonlit flight, for the weather was quite calm. I should have noticed it to be unusually calm, possibly an omen of what was about to come.  
We set out across Hyrule Field, and were very much enjoying ourselves when we realized that it was late at night, and we needed a rest. We thought that the nearby Lon-Lon Ranch could provide hospitality for us, provided we didn't startle anyone. We sat in the stable and drifted off to sleep almost immediately.   
However, approximately 3:30 in the morning, I heard a large racket coming from outside. I got up and shook awake the other fairies so we could investigate. But by the time we made it there, it looked as peaceful as ever. Then we noticed, by the house, there was a puddle of blood, a pail, and a piece of fabric. The fabric appeared to be from Malon's clothing, and seeing that soon Talon came out looking for her, it probably was. We left soon after that, terrified out of our wits.  
We didn't touch the crime scene, so unless Talon did, it's still normal."  
Impa stared at Navi. "3:30 this morning?"  
"About."  
Zelda was just as wide-eyed as Impa. "Navi, do you know what this means?"  
"No, not really..."  
Zelda put down her meeting papers and stood up  
solemnly. "It means we have a murder on our hands."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sooooo, ya like? Who's the murderer? Was it really Malon? If not, where is she? Find out next time, on Hidden Guardian!  
  
~Cost for part 2 ticket = 1 review~  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own anybody here. Go away!  



End file.
